


A Goddess Incarnate

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: With the kids away, the parents can play, but making sure Jackie doesn't drop too fast after is priority number one.Written for challenge #106 - "key" at ncis_drabble.





	

Leon eases the black silk scarf back, sliding it back over her hair and out of her eyes. He kisses her, again, gently with a hint of tongue like he's been doing all night, and feels for the key on the bedside drawer at the same time. Fluffy purple cuffs keep Jackie's wrists bound to the bed head, and best of all, this new pair don't leave any bruises.

She's a legless endorphin-flooded mass, body pliable like clay and mind lost in blissful post-sex contentment, so Jackie tries to focus on the feeling of his hands on her wrists and the cuffs being released in order to ground herself.

They haven't had sex in a month, and with Kayla and Jared in Chicago, Leon's not passing up the opportunity.

"Hey, Baby," Jackie murmurs into his warm chest as he scoops her up. She slides her arms around his waist and Leon frees his right arm to grab her white Egyptian cotton bathrobe off the bed head. "Thanks."

"You were amazing tonight," Leon says, guiding her arms into the sleeves before tying the robe for her. At first, Jackie had been cautious of the whole being handcuffed to a bed thing and rightfully so, but the trust between them was palpable. He'd seen it in her eyes before he slid the blindfold on, and he saw it in the mornings when he left for work. "Hold on, I got a block of that imported chocolate you like the other day. Do you want some tea?"

Coffee's for the morning wakeup call, or an afternoon energy boost, never the middle of the night. The way Jackie drinks it, bitter and muddy, she could give Gibbs a run for his money, and Leon's pretty exhausted if he's being honest. Keeping his eyes open is a fight in and of itself now.

"Can we cuddle for a while longer?" Jackie says, the chemical high beginning to fade as she yawns and stretches. "The kids aren't here, Leon, there's no rush."

He fetches another pillow for her then lays on his side next to her. She's naked, dark brown stretch marks run across her stomach, her breasts, and down her glorious thighs. With her hair tucked under her silk headscarf, Jackie looks like Aphrodite incarnate. A goddess made real.

"Hey, baby, can you get some of that chocolate for me?" Jackie asks a few minutes later when her stomach grumbles. The look in his eyes when he sits up and slides off the bed simply lights another fire inside her. Jackie sits up in bed and blinks, trying to shake off the drowsy feeling that comes after an extended session.

Leon returns a few minutes later with chocolate and a punnet of mixed berries. He wants to tell Jackie again how good she was, even if she's been hearing it all night. "Bed or bath?" he asks, making sure she hasn't changed her mind.

She shrugs, rubbing the luscious robe against her legs. "Bed's fine."


End file.
